Conventionally, card processing apparatuses have widely been known which perform printing processing and data processing on a card-shaped recording medium (hereinafter, referred to as card) and discharge the processed card to a discharge section. In Patent Document 1 is disclosed a card processing apparatus which performs printing processing on a supplied card in a printing section, feeds the printing-processed card to a rotation transport body, turns the rotation transport body a predetermined angle, and thereby sorts the card to a tray, stacker or reject to discharge.